walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ron Anderson (Comic Series)
Ron Anderson is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the son of Peter and Jessie Anderson.Issue 75, page 6. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Ron's life before or as the outbreak began. He had a mother, Jessie Anderson, and a father, Pete Anderson, He may have lived in or near Alexandria with his parents before the outbreak occurred. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them When Rick goes to see the kids playing football, he notices Ron's black eye. When asked about it, Ron says he hit his eye and it looks stupid, to Rick saying that it makes him look cool. Ron is later seen at the house party with his family. When he asks his mother if he can find Mikey, she tells him to ask Pete. This begins to raise Rick's suspicion. Too Far Gone It was revealed by his mother that Pete had been abusive to them. Even after his father was killed, Ron still mourned. Jessie noted that even though his father was terrible to them, Ron still loved him. It's for this reason that Rick was able to talk Douglas Monroe into giving Pete a funeral.Issue 72, page 15. Ron later confronted Carl about Rick killing his father, to which Carl was unsympathetic, leaving Ron to wonder about the morality of the actions of both fathers. No Way Out Ron was seen hiding in Rick's house from Issue 81 to Issue 83 along with Rick, Jessie, Carl, Michonne, Morgan, Denise, Maggie Greene, and Sophia. Rick decided that they needed to cover themselves with zombie guts in order to disguise their scent from the zombie herd and they depart from the house into the middle of the herd's ranks undetected. Before moving however, Ron, who was scared wets himself. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 83, the plan failed, and Ron was killed by zombies. Later, Jessie also was devoured, when she refused to release his hand. Relationships Peter Anderson Ron loved his father and saw him as a good man, despite how he repeatedly abused both him and his mother. Like some children in battered families, Ron was completely unaware that what his father was doing to him was wrong. In fact, he saw Rick as the real bad man and murderer. His death left him very confused as to why his father was seen as the bad man and Rick wasn't. Jessie Anderson Being her only child, Jessie loved and cherished her son. She always tried her best to shield him from Pete's wrath, sometimes at her own expense. She's also one of the few that understands why Ron still loved his father and requested for Pete's funeral. Her love remains even during Rick's plan to try and leave the Safe-Zone, when Ron's attacked by the zombies. She refused to leave him which causes her own demise, when she refused to let go of Carl. Carl Grimes A lot has never been fully stated with Carl and Ron, but they did seem to get along for the most part. It was obvious, after his father's death, that Ron felt animosity towards both Carl and Rick. When they are left alone during the night, Ron confronted Carl about Rick. But Carl was unsympathetic about Ron's statement about Rick killing his father. This left Ron hurt and confused as to why his father was considered bad, but Carl's wasn't. Rick Grimes Ron's relationship with Rick was strained since Rick killed his father. Appearances Comic Series Volume 12: Life Among Them *Issue 70 *Issue 71 (No Lines) *Issue 72 Volume 13: Too Far Gone *Issue 76 (No Lines) Volume 14: No Way Out *Issue 80 *Issue 82 (No Lines) *Issue 83 Trivia *''The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide'' incorrectly lists Ron as living, even though his death is acknowledged on the same page. *Ron is the first child seen on-panel being devoured by zombies. References Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Anderson, Ron Category:Adoptees Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics